How to make new friends
by black4minister
Summary: Ever wonder how a scruffy human and an arrogant prince met and became friends? It wasn't a smooth road-or a clear path!


A/N: Opps! Forgot to put in an author's note so I have to add it in now. This is just my take on how Legolas and Aragorn met and became friends (if they were friends) And before you all linch me, I know Legolas was not arrogant, I simply put that in because it fitted with the summary. Hope you enjoy!

By the way, the words in _italics_ are in Elvish.

Disclaimer: Only Thurin (who I made up) is mine. Everything else is Tolkien's-what a master.

Twenty year old Estel was sitting under tree, thinking. With two very mischievous older brothers, and a whole host of 'carers', as Elladan had dubbed them, it was hard to find any peace. However, in the forest just outside Rivendell, with a thick fog having descended, Estel could sit and dream for as long as he wanted...or not.

The young man sat up, alert, at the distant noise of horses. There was a road near-by, Estel knew, but it hardly ever used. Warily, he picked himself up and snuck closer to the path, fog no hindrance as he could find his way blindfolded. As the horses grew closer, he could make out the sound of two men talking. No, not men, elves, as Estel quickly noted the soft Elvish tongue. Still uncertain, Estel listened to the conversation.

"_We're lost_" one said.

"_No we're not_" his companion argued.

"_Then where are we?_"

"_...forest_" came the hopeful reply.

"_Yes, very good_" this remark was laced with sarcasm, "_We are indeed in a forest. But seeing as we_ _left a forest to travel to another forest, that doesn't help us much, does it?_"

"_Wood_"

"_Pardon_?"

"_Well, Thurin_" the second elf started nonchalantly, "_The area around Rivendell is more a wood then a forest,_ _you know?_"

Estel thought carefully. So they were headed for Rivendell, no doubt to speak to his father. Then it was unlikely that they were dangerous, and they were lost. If they did not know their way they would never find it until the fog lifted. He supposed he would have to give them assistance. He was distracted, however, as the one called Thurin spoke again.

"_Right, a wood_" he was sounding slightly annoyed, "_But didn't you just say yourself that we are in_ _a forest not a wood, simply proving that we are lost. I never should have let you navigate_"

"_I knew where we were going_" the still un-named second elf defended, "_But then this blasted fog_ _came. You can't blame me for that_"

"_I don't know_" Thurin sounded dubious, and mocking, "_Misfortune certainly seems to follow you_ _around, so I __could__ blame you..._"

"_Some friend you are_"

"_Your father appointed me your bodyguard_"

The second was now annoyed "_I do not need a bodyguard_"

"_Then why do I have so many scars?_" enquired Thurin.

"_It sounds to me_" joked the other, "_That it is you who needs the protection_"

"_Hmm, maybe protection from you_"

Estel now decided to step in and offer his assistance. He moved from behind the tree infront of him and walked onto the path, just in time to stop infront of the two horses. He could see that one of the elves had golden blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a fine tunic of green. Though obviously finely made, the outfit was still of a practical nature, not unlike what Estel was wearing himself. The other elf had dark brown hair, matching eyes and was dressed more like a warrior, in russet green and brown, though his clothes were still of fine quality. The two horses, aswell, were fine beasts of purest white, almost shining, even in the fog.

Both elves looked startled at the sudden appearance of the man, whom they had not heard approach. They instantly reached for their swords but did not draw them as Estel showed no sign of wishing them ill, infact, he had raised his hands in a sign of peace.

"Who are you and why do you bar our path?" it was the blond elf who had spoken. As he was confronted with a human, he had switched to common tongue.

"I heard you speak of Rivendell" Estel automatically switched to common tongue, barely registering the change, "I presume you seek it. I can show you the way, as it is well hidden in this fog"

"You know the way?" Thurin sounded suspicious, and more then a little doubtful.

"Yes" Estel replied, "I live here. I can show you the way, if you desire"

Thurin looked at his companion. They stared at each other intently for a moment and seemed to be having a heated argument without any words. In the end, the blond elf smiled innocently at Thurin, obviously having won the silent argument, and turned to Estel.

"We would be very grateful if you would show us the way. It is not too far is it?"

"No, not at all" replied Estel, "It is just down this path. A mere few minutes walk" Estel then turned and started to lead the way down the old path. No sooner had they started off then the elf called Thurin began speaking again. He had once more switched to Elvish.

"_Legolas, why are we following some random man we met on the side of the road? Do you like attracting trouble?_"

"_We are following him because we are lost and he knows the way. I think he's telling the truth, he has a favourable look about him_" the one now identified as Legolas replied.

"_Well then we are done for, for sure_" groaned Thurin, "_The last time we followed some one you said had a favourable look, we were captured by those slave traders. I still have the scar from that __arrow I got in the shoulder_. _And also_" he continued, argumentatively, "_I don't think he looks __trustworthy, I think he looks distinctly scruffy_"

Estel almost exclaimed at that. Sure he had climbed a few trees,-and gone swimming in one of the water pools, and chased after that stag he had spotted-but still, he had been perfectly presentable this morning, and while there was no mirror around right now, he was sure he still looked fine. Damn elves and their personal appearance fetish. He was about to argue his case, but Legolas beat him to it.

"_Thurin! What if he hears you?_" Legolas chided.

"_I am not speaking the same language as him, and besides, we are speaking much to low for him to hear_"

"_You do not know if he speaks Elvish_" pointed out Legolas.

"_How many men have you known that speak it?_"

"_A couple_" Legolas sounded defensive.

"_Name one_"

So, thought Estel, they thought he didn't understand them, and couldn't hear them anyway. Well, Estel's well developed mischievous side rose to the surface, there was no need to enlighten them yet.

Legolas and Thurin were continuing to argue, apparently having forgotten all about their human companion. Legolas had given five names of men who spoke Elvish, only to have Thurin point out that one of them was an elf who simply spent too much time with Men, one had been raised by elves, a very rare occurrence, and the other three had all died over two thousand years ago, when Men and Elves were on much better terms. They appeared quite ready to continue their argument when Estel cut in, speaking once more in common tongue.

"Rivendell is just around this bend, Master Elves" and sure enough, as they rounded the turn, the stone arch signalling the entrance to the elven realm came into view. The two companions guided the horses through and dismounted, turning to Estel as they did.

"Thank you very much for your assistance, I fear we would have been wandering around for a very long time had it not been for your help" said Legolas.

"Think nothing of it" Estel quickly dismissed the thanks. He was eager to get out of the gate and enter Rivendell himself through a back way, thus allowing himself the fun of seeing his companions' faces when he was introduced to them at dinner, which he surely would be, as they were obviously guests of some importance. His plan, however, was ruined as Elladan came swiftly out of the main house, closely followed by his twin brother.

"_Estel! Thank the Valar, we did not know where you had got to_" Elladan had equal measures of worry and annoyance on his face, mirrored, as always, by his brother.

Why must I have such protective older brothers, who ruin perfectly laid plans? Estel silently asked himself. All the fun, however, was not yet lost as Legolas turned, grinning, to answer Elladan. He had, of course, assumed the twin was speaking to him.

"_Surely we are not that late, Elladan? We simply got a little off track in the fog. I'm very honoured by your concern, though, I did not think you cared so deeply for me_" making fun of Elladan was one of Legolas' chief reasons for visiting Rivendell, "_But pray tell; why did you say 'hope' at the beginning of your sentence? Am I really that valued around here?"_

Elladan laughed at Legolas' shameless show of narcissism, and let Elrohir explain.

Also chuckling, Elrohir began, "_Indeed, dear friend, you are most valued, but Elladan was referring to Estel the person, not hope its self" _With that Elrohir gestured behind the prince, only to find thin air. He looked quickly to his brother. "_Where in the Valar has he gone to now?_" He then turned to Legolas "_Legolas, Thurin, if you would excuse us for one moment?_"

Legolas nodded, his curiosity awoken, as he watched the twins move swiftly to stand outside the archway. The prince followed them out and watched interestedly as the two stopped, listened intently and then moved to a tree near the path. His eyes widened as a small scuffle could be heard from behind the tree and the twins then reappeared. Each had one arm of an unhappy looking human in their grasp, said human securely pinned between them.

"_Estel, what are you doing? We were looking for you for ages and then you just run off again. And_ _why were you hiding behind a tree?_" Elladan couldn't help but sound like he was scolding his little brother.

Legolas raised an eyebrow but was stopped from asking questions as Estel retaliated. "_Dan! I was_ j_ust out in the woods for goodness sake, I'm not three. And now you've gone and spoiled a perfectly good plan. And let go of me, you two!"_

Alright, thought Legolas, I'm missing something major here. He turned to Elrohir, the least occupied of the three. "_Elrohir, what is going on here? This is the human who helped us when we got lost, do you know him?"_

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at Estel and then turned to the prince, with grins on their faces. "_Legolas, let us introduce our little brother-Estel. Estel, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood"_

"_Prince?!_" Estel paled slightly.

"_Little brother?!"_ Legolas asked at almost exactly the same time.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded, with identical grins on their faces as they began to realise what had gone on. Elrohir spoke, "_Yes Prince and yes little brother. Estel, Legolas has been our friend for a very long time and he is the crown prince of Mirkwood. Legolas, Ada adopted Estel some time ago now, and he has been our little brother since" _Elrohir choose to leave out the circumstances of Estel's adoption. The lose of his father was Estel's story to tell. This explanation had caused quite an effect anyway.

A prince!, thought Estel. I just tried to play a trick on an Elven prince. Oh, Ada's going to kill me. And how can I stay in the same house as the prince, now? He must think I'm an idiot. I won't be able to show my face to him.

An adopted human, Legolas was thinking at exactly the same time. I can't believe Lord Elrond adopted a human. And the twins little brother? That is most strange. Of course, that does explain the trick he was obviously playing on us by not telling us he could speak Elvish. I think his brothers have taught him too well.

"_Shall we go back inside_" Elladan innocently asked, ignoring the stir caused by Elrohir's explanation. As they were heading back through the arch Elladan took a good look at his baby brother. "_Estel, what were you doing in the forest, trying to bring it home with you? Your hair is full_ _of twigs_"

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Three days later, Estel was still avoiding the prince. Legolas had not had any form of contact with him and Estel had taken this silence to mean that the prince did not want to talk to some silly human. So he had stayed in his room most of the time, leaving Legolas to spend time with the twins.

He had just been out to the kitchens for a snack, and was opening the door to his room when he heard a noise above him. Looking up, he was just in time to receive a bucket full of water in the face, the bucket landing on his head after the water.

Just at that moment, Legolas rounded the corner with Thurin in tow. He ignored Estel but spoke loudly enough for him to hear. "_Well, what do you know, Thurin, Elladan was right. Simple human tricks do work on simple humans"_

Estel looked up just in time to catch the prince's eye and to see him wink. Ah, thought Estel, so he does forgive me-and the games have just begun.

A/N: So-hmm- did you like it? Please review. By the way, incase there's any confusion- I put in the prank at the end because it was Legolas showing Estel he didn't care that he had tried to play a trick on them. And of course, they had now started a prank war.


End file.
